Stupid Brat - Levi x Reader Modern AU
by kawaiiSoup
Summary: You're a recent engineer graduate and can figure out any problem, but can you figure out what's developing between you and Levi?


The wrinkle between Levi's brows deepened. Frustrated, he tapped his pen against the wooden table. His steel gray eyes sending glares in your direction.

"Oi [First]," his monotone voice uttering your name caused you to perk up. "Will you stop that?" he finished. You twirled around in your desk chair.

"Stop what?" you questioned.

You continued to spin in your chair. You had a breakthrough in your number crunching and were scribbling away in the pages of your notebook. You glanced at the large window to your left; its ledge riddled with books. It was silent in the study despite the approaching evening. By this time, the streets were usually flooded with honking cars and people bustling about the city. Instead this desolate street was flooded with tumble weeds of trash and the howling of the wind. A few persons scattered about here and there. It was awfully quiet for a Friday night. Perhaps the chilling weather was to blame.

Levi rested his chin on the folds of his hands. His eyes narrowed as he watched you twirl around and around. And to think this girl was a brilliant engineer and soon to be Vice President of the Survey Corps. He face palmed.

"That annoying humming," he remarked looking at you through the spaces in between his fingers. "You sound like a dying animal."

The spinning stopped. You always had the habit of humming classical songs when working but to compare you to a dying animal was pretty cruel. For a childhood friend, Levi could be heartless. Your [e/c] eyes met Levi's cold gray ones. You whimpered in defeat as your bottom lip poked out in a pout.

"But I'm almost finished with the specs," your voice trailed off as your eyes lowered down to your feet. "The 3D maneuvering gear is almost complete. Theoretically speaking it should work…but we need a test subject." You started nipping at the skin on your thumb.

Levi watched as you murmured to yourself. Your legs fidgeting as you bit your thumb. The corner of Levi's lip curled up into a smirk. He loved this about you. When provoked, instead of lashing out you held back with small attempts to explain yourself; which usually left you rambling to yourself about your projects. And squirming ever so lightly revealing your uneasiness.

With a smug grin Levi pushed up the brim of his glasses and reached for his mug of black tea. He pointed over at the clock. "[First] it's getting late. Don't you have a date you should be preparing for?"

"L-LE-LEVI!" You picked up a jumble of papers and swung your head around for a place to put them. "Why didn't you warn me earlier?! And don't leave yet! I need you to give me change for a fifty."

You rushed down the small corridor to your room. A smirk adorned Levi's lips. He enjoyed seeing you spazz. _Just how long have you two been friends?_ Levi leaned back in his chair. So many books littered the shelves that a few were on the verge of falling out, post-it notes covered almost every inch of the walls. Papers were scattered on every corner of the desk. The only space available was the little table he sat at. _When did she become so unorganized?_

On the table sat several picture frames containing pictures of you and Levi growing up over the years. His finger trailed along the frame of your graduation photo. Your smile was radiant. One hand gripped your diploma and the other tightly intertwined with his. _You_ s_tupid brat. You really have no idea what you do to me._

He scanned over the rest of the pictures ending at the most recent. This was taken a few weeks prior to graduation, when you met that Jaeger kid. Eren was it? In the picture you were smiling, arms linked together. Levi turned the photo frame over and clicked his teeth.

"Brat."

"LEVI!" You called. He was awfully quiet in the study. Perhaps he was writing again. You smiled to yourself. His poetry was truly one of a kind. So passionate for someone who wore a poker face every day. Adjusting your dress you looked into the bathroom mirror. Your [e/c] met Levi's gray eyes. His bored expression dug into you.

"Oi! You startled me!" you chuckled. "Help me zip up my dress please?" You turned to face the zipper towards Levi. "It got stuck on something." Levi cocked his head to the side. This wasn't an unusual request, but he stood a little too long before moving towards the zipper.

"Hn, [First]," Levi tugged at the fabric. "Isn't this a bit short?" He pulled at the dress that settled on you high thigh. "You were surely showing too much skin to be going on a date with that Jaeger brat," He thought. He brushed his knuckles slightly against your inner thigh, sending a rush of heat throughout your body.

"L-LEVI! CUT IT OUT!" You pulled away from him, looking down to hide your reddened cheeks. _You dim-witt._ _J-JUST ZIP UP THE STUPID THING!_ You wanted to scream but your voice lost itself somewhere along the way. You felt your heart flutter and a huge weight roll around in your stomach. _Is Levi making me nervous?_ You shook your head in disbelief. _It's probably constipation. Yep just that. _You started to fidget.

A smirk curled at his lips. You were flustered. That was cute. His hands moved up to the zipper. He tugged at the closure. It really was stuck. He tugged harder, causing a strap to trail off your shoulder. Levi reached for the strap, his finger tips grazing your bare shoulder. A feverish jolt crawled up your spine. Your mouth retorted a squeak before your brain could take in what happened. You quickly sucked in a breath of air to hide your yelp.

"Levi, your hands are really cold." You waited for a response from your friend's reflection in the mirror. Levi remained silent. He was too consumed by the scent of lavender. It was the perfume he picked out for your previous birthday. He wanted to smell it always. It was a shame that such a delicious aroma was going to be wasted on a snotty nosed brat.

"This is too tight," Levi broke his silence. His hands settled on your hips, causing you to stir. Your eyes met in the mirror. Those steel gray eyes carving a deep hole. You didn't dispute Levi's proclamation. Instead, a blush covered your cheeks. What in his touch made you squirm? When did he become so attractive?

_How is he remaining so calm!?_

"Levi…" your voice squeaked.

"Hm?"

The stare down continued. Something seemed different about Levi tonight. There was a certain glow to his usually pale complexion. The dim bathroom light reflected off Levi's half-lidded gray eyes, sending a chill down your spine. Were these bedroom eyes? You looked down at your shoes. Your cheeks burned crimson.

_Bedroom eyes?! Nonsense._ _I mean like you have to like someone in order to give them those. Like, like LIKE them. _

You bit down on your bottom lip. When did he start to look at you the same way Eren did? Maybe you were just over thinking. Levi was probably tired. You nodded to yourself. _Yep, just tired. _It's the weekend. He always acts like an old man and sleeps early.

You opened your mouth to speak but were greeted by your personalized ringtone for Eren. Your eyes lit up as you jumped for the phone.

"JAEGERRRRRRRRR BOMBBBBB," you sang into the phone. Eren laughed on the other end. A huge grin spread on your face as you heard Eren's voice.

Levi removed his hands from your waist and turned to face the doorway. _Why was your smile so big for him_? You grabbed a light jacket and rushed out the apartment door. Before closing the screen door, you yelled, "Levi! Are you staying the night? If so, keep a light on for me!"

With that, the main door slammed shut.

_Idiot. Eren will be suspicious if I stay the night frequently. _Levi watched from a window as the vehicle drove away.

"Stupid brat, she forgot her change."


End file.
